Byakuya x Mayuri Frozen
by KenpachiHisagi
Summary: Yaoi between Byakuya Kuchiki and Mayuri Kurotsuchi. While accompanying Mayuri to the world of the living, Byakuya finds himself trapped in a house with the other. The house has no heating and it is close to negative ninety degrees outside. The two captains have to find a way to keep themselves warm. Toshiro catches them in the act when coming to bring them back. . . But faints.


Byakuya sighed softly as he ran his hand through his hair. He hadn't expected to be trapped in a room with the captain of squad twelve, Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Yet, here they were in a room that was close to negative ninety degrees with nothing but their uniforms protecting them from the cold outside.

The noble shivered as he pulled his captain's haori closer to his body. He looked over to where his companion was laying; a corner that had the best protection from the wind. The small captain's body was crunched into almost a ball like form.

When the weather had started lowering Byakuya had decided that he was going to allow the other to have the warmest spot, even if it was only a small amount difference. After all, Mayuri was the smaller of the two being almost twenty pounds under weight.

He let out another small sigh as he heard the older captain's teeth chatter together. While pulling the haori even tighter to his body, he stood up and walked over. Without saying a word he wrapped the thin white fabric around the man. Byakuya sat next to him and pulled him close, hoping that their body heats would help them both.

The younger thought about how they had gotten in this situation. Mayuri had requested to have someone accompany him to the world of the living to a place called Oymyakon. Byakuya wasn't sure exactly what he had wanted from there, only that there was a plant that grew only in extreme coldness.

Shortly after the two had gotten there a storm started up and they had to take shelter in the closest place possible, an abandoned house. It wasn't a creepy abandoned house but it was old and had holes in the walls.

Mayuri pulled Byakuya closer for a second before pulling away. He shook slightly as he pushed the haoris off of himself. Byakuya quickly tried to put them back on him.

"K-Kurotsuchi," the man stuttered because of the cold "w-we have to stay warm; don't take them off."

"I-Idiot," Mayuri scolded "w-we need to strip; get naked."

"W-What?"

"O-Our body heat will allow us to survive. A-A-As we are now we'll die."

Byakuya didn't think that that was how it worked, but then again he wasn't the expert on the body. So, he helped Mayuri strip before stripping himself. The older captain pushed his body against Byakuya's, allowing the heat from both bodies to course through them.

Byakuya shivered softly, but this time not from the cold. He wasn't used to having such close body contact and the blue-haired captain was pressed tightly against him. Mayuri smirked as he saw the reaction.

"C-Captain Kuchiki," he began "t-there's another way to help warm us up."

Byakuya looked down at the man waiting for him to finish. At this point, he'd do anything to make it so they survived.

"Sex." He said simply.

Byakuya could feel heat rise to his face and nodded. With a grin Mayuri climbed onto his lap and kissed him. Their tongues danced around in a battle of dominance, which Byakuya's won, while Mayuri rocked his hips against the other's. Soon both of them were hard.

Without any warning, or prep, Mayuri grasped Byakuya's member and slide down on it; taking all of it into his body. Byakuya moaned loudly as the height engulfed him while Mayuri moaned as he felt the heated flesh pulse against his insides. The two of them stayed like that for a moment, allowing the smaller to get used to Byakuya's size.

They stayed like that for a few minutes with both panting slightly. Byakuya could feel the heat radiating off of both of their bodies. He had to agree, this was a wonderful way to warm up.

When Mayuri was ready, he lifted his hips up so that only the head was left inside of him before thrusting his body back down. Byakuya groaned at the pleasure and thrusted his hips up to meet each one of the blue-haired man's thrusts.

He angled his body differently each time he thrusted up, looking for a spot that would make his partner scream in pleasure. After five thrusts he found it; Mayuri threw his head back and let out a loud scream of pleasure.

The noble smirked and gripped his hips tightly while flipping them over so that the other was under him. Mayuri wrapped his legs around Byakuya's waist as he was thrusted into. His mouth opened in a pleasure 'O'.

"H-Harder!" he moaned, this time pleasure making him stutter and not the cold.

Byakuya was more than happy to obey. He slammed harder into Mayuri's body, the force making him go deeper and press against his weak spot even harder. The smaller cried out in pleasure as his body was abused.

Neither of them lasted very long after that. Mayuri came first, with a scream that echoed in Byakuya's ears. After a few more thrusts, Byakuya filled Mayuri with his hot seed.

Mayuri shivered as he could feel the seed going deep into his body. He let out a sound that could be called a purr as he arched his body up to kiss Byakuya. The two of them hadn't realized that they had been being watched by the captain of squad ten; who was now passed out on the floor in a pool of blood.


End file.
